The Famous Final Scene
by Jeswinchester
Summary: Loose tag to 13x23 Let The Good Times Roll. AU from there. What will happen now that Michael has been set free with Dean as his meatsuit? What will Sam and the others do to get him back? And what happens if Dean can't be saved? Spoilers for season 13. Major Character Death. Hurt!Dean, Angry/Upset!Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story so go easy on me :)**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Supernatural or anything affiliated with it.**

 **This is what I think could happen after the events of 13x23. It is all AU from there so if you are reading this after 14x01 has aired then it is entirely AU (because I doubt they would do anything like this in the show).**

 **I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Murder.

Mass murder.

It was on every freakin tv screen wherever you went. The bunker's tv lit up with the flashing warnings, leaving everyone scrambling to see anyone on there that could resemble the man they were looking for. So far… zero. Nada. Zilch. It was as if he was never there at all. But they knew he was. Somewhere.

Sam had been pacing the bunker endlessly, looking for any sort of help; a ritual or method that would help his brother. He hardly slept and hardly ate, only remembering when Mary reminded him because all he could think of was Dean.

Mary stayed with Bobby, putting on a brave face for her son as she littered the floor with useless books; she cried herself to sleep every night.

Charlie came back with Rowena to find the mess everyone was in. Charlie didn't really know what to say. She didn't know Dean as well as everyone else, though she still felt the pain of losing someone, especially as that someone rescued her from the angels in her world.

Rowena acted like she didn't care, but you could still see how scared she was for him because she did truly like him, even though she wouldn't admit it. He had saved her so many times, she couldn't exactly hate him.

Ketch had come back as well and, surprisingly, joined in to help get Dean back. He said 'even though I may seem like a dick, I do want to help. We covered each others backs in the other world and if he really didn't like me then he would've let me die. But he didn't. That's why I'm here'.

Cas dropped in every day to check on his family after he paraded across the world looking for his best friend. And his brother. Everyday he came back with the same mantra of apologies. And Sam accepted them because he couldn't get angry at Cas for not finding the most powerful angel there is.

Jack slept mostly, in between sobs that broke everyone's hearts as they walked past his door. His grace was slowly starting to restore itself which was probably the only highlight to all of this as then they would have a little bit of advantage in their fight.

Everyone was so set on helping Dean. If only they could find a way to do that. They all held dark circles under their eyes, with a sense of guilt and anguish painting their faces, their eyes glistening with unshed tears because they refused to back down and look weak in front of each other.

It had been four months since the fight in the church. Four months ago, Lucifer became out of the picture. Four months ago, Dean disappeared without any way of bringing him home. It wasn't until about six weeks after he went missing did the killings start. At first it was random towns in different countries. Nothing too suspicious. Then it became a full on massacre as thousands died at the hands of Dean, who wasn't actually Dean, but was Michael. Sam knew that if they ever did get Dean back, Dean was going to have a hard time having to deal with al that blood on his hands, even if he wasn't the one that killed them. Because it was Michael. Not Dean.

Sam had been tracking the news for some time now. From watching global news to local news, and scribbling down every detail that he thought was relevant to their search. It wasn't until they had enough information did he start to get his hopes up.

As usual, Cas appeared to tell Sam he hadn't found anything, but before he could sputter out his apologies that usually rambled from his mouth, Sam interrupted.

"Cas, I think I know where he'll be next."

"What?" Cas asked, startled that Sam had spoken to him properly. Sam hadn't really spoken to anyone since Dean disappeared and he was curious as to why he was now.

"I've found a trail, a sort of pattern he has gone by. He has been hitting the countries in some order. But I know that when he hits America, he goes to each state depending on the alphabet," Sam exclaimed, his heart slamming in his chest as he relayed the new information to Cas. "According to this information, he is in England, meaning he will be here in the next few days, if he sticks to the pattern. When he was here last, he was in Illinois which means he will be in Indiana next. I don't know whereabouts but if we know he'll be there we might be able to track him."

This information was good. Cas knew that. Yet he couldn't bring himself to smile. Maybe a half-hearted smile but not a real one. But neither could Sam. It was as if they couldn't anymore. They were wishing for something they knew would probably never happen. But they had to try. Cas wanted his best friend back so they can go back to the way they were. All Sam wanted was his big brother back.

Sam told the others and a few of them demanded to come with them. A few of them meant Charlie, Ketch, Bobby, Jack and Mary, as well as Rowena (although not by choice).

Sam gave instructions to the rest of the inhabitants on how to look after the bunker. It wasn't hard, he just wanted to be sure. He knew if anyone went in Dean's room he'd be angry.

They packed their things and were gone within an hour.

* * *

 **This is a multi-chapter story so I will be uploading the next chapter soon.**

 **I hope you like this story. I'd love to hear what you think so far in the comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me :)**

 **Sorry this chapter is so late, but I had so many exams and not enough time to write this. Please hang in there with this story. I promise you that I will get to the main storyline in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean or Supernatural, unfortunately.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When they finally get to Illinois, the killings had already started. They needed to find him quickly before he moved on.

Rowena was dragged along for her spells, and so used one to try and track Michael. They watched as the map sputtered and disintegrated, leaving only the exact place he was in. Coincidentally, it was only a few miles from where they were, and they quickly jammed into the Impala and raced off to this new destination.

They knew as soon as they saw the dead bodies lying in streets. He was here.

"Right, we need to split up. I will go with Cas and Jack, Rowena you go with Mary. Charlie, you go with Ketch," Sam instructed, pointing out the different locations with a shaky finger. Mary could see her son was only just holding it together. She realised it wasn't only because he was afraid for himself and Dean, as well as everyone else, but also because he was stepping into Dean's role and he had never had to do that before for so long. She judged whether she should reassure him or not but decided against it. She continued with everyone else to find her other son.

After a while of being separated, Sam, Cas and Jack heard a woman scream; a scream so deafening and cut short with a blunt ending that they knew whatever had happened to her, it wasn't good. They ran towards the sound just as it stopped, and they got there just in time to see her limp body fall from Dean's hands… No, Michael's hands.

He peered up at them with a dark smirk. He was wearing different clothes than what Dean had ever worn. Plaid was replaced with a long coat and a cap, and his face was smeared with crimson that obviously wasn't his own.

"Sam," cam a low, gravelly voice. It was so wrong for it to sound like Dean and at the same time _not_ sound like Dean. "You can't save your brother. What's the point of you being here?"

The smirk never left his face.

"We will be able to save him," Cas exclaimed, his anger evident. Michael was obviously not oblivious to that fact and easily slid pas Cas' punch and grabbed his arm, twisting it until Cas' face was scrunched up with pain.

"Leave him alone," Jack shouted, ready to advance and only stopped by Sam's hand.

"What are you gonna do? You don't have as much grace as you did, and even if it was possible for you to hurt me, you wouldn't because you wouldn't want to hurt poor Dean," Michael mocked. He twisted Cas' arm slowly and was on the verge of snapping it, but stop when Sam spoke.

"We will get him back."

Michael laughed. "And how do you suppose you'll do that?"

"Like this," came a voice from behind him. He turned just in time to see Rowena chant the spell, and he could already feel it take effect as he dropped Cas' arm. He wondered how he knew a spell so powerful that it could temporarily take out an archangel. That was his last thought before he was pulled into the black abyss.

They all watched in shock as Michael began to squirm and shake, and then they rushed towards him as Dean's body limply fell to the floor.

Ketch, Mary and Charlie rounded the corner and immediately got to work on helping lift Dean, so they could carry him to the Impala.

"We need to hurry," Sam stated. "We don't have long until he wakes up."

They attached the enochian handcuffs onto Dean's wrists and then sat him in the back with Mary and Cas whilst Rowena, Jack and Sam sat in the front. Charlie then met with Ketch to ride on his motorbike.

Now they had captured Michael, they only hoped their plan would work. The whole time Sam's brain nagged at him for all the different ways it could go wrong.

'This is going to be a long drive,' Sam thought, as he pulled away from the slaughtered town.


End file.
